emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2563 (12th August 1999)
Plot Sarah tells Angie of the previous night's activities and her troubles with Jack. Angie points out that the marriage needs spicing up and the two agree to meet later for drink. Later in The Woolpack Angie tells Sarah she needs to keep Jack on his toes - and should show more interest in other men, namely Pete. John warns Emily to stay away from Butch and she agrees. Butch explains to Stella that he has been helping out at the farm because Emily cannot manage, but that he is keeping up with his duties at Home Farm as well. Stella notices that he has hurt his face and Butch explains that Eric gave Zak a free sun bed and he got himself burnt. Butch arrives at the farm hiding his face from Emily who tells him she'll get some cream to help it heal. Butch is concerned to hear that John may soon be out of bed and Emily tells him to keep away from the windows in case he gets spotted. Butch is working in the barn when he hears John approaching outside, he has heard some noise and thinks he has burglars - he is brandishing a shotgun. Before he spots Butch, Emily appears at another entrance and tells him he was mistaken - the noise was just her working. Kelly asks Viv for the money for her and Roy's deposit. Viv explains hastily that she is waiting for it to clear and then she can write Kelly a cheque. She later approaches Stella who tells her she will let her know in a couple of days. A representative from Ploughman's pubs arrives at The Woolpack and tells a disgruntled Bernice to ensure the current staff know that none of them will be needed. However, he later gives Tricia his card to apply for a job. Bernice feels she has let Gavin down by being unable to secure a deal for The Woolpack. Gavin rushes out to see Stella but is dismayed to find out she has been endlessly hassled for loans from various people all day long. He changes tactics and tells Stella that he is considering leaving Bernice and uses Stella's guilt to get her to offer to lend him the money to give to Bernice for the pub. Stella wakes up to his devious plan but plays along with it. After he leaves she breaks down in tears. Marc has some business ideas for the diner; Marlon agrees to mention it to Kathy but is not overly interested. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Emily Wylie - Kate McGregor *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Stella Jones - Stephanie Schonfield *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gavin Ferris - Robert Beck *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Reverend Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Pete Collins - Kirk Smith Guest cast *John Wylie - Seamus O'Neill Category:1999 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes